


Only the Lonely Survive

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, Lonely powers activate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 149!Jon tries to find Martin, to finally have a proper talk, but Martin is still hiding and discovers his Lonely powers in the process.





	Only the Lonely Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by Marianas Trench, which is an _excellent_ jonmartin song.

Martin heard the footsteps outside of his office and gauged whether or not he could get out the door and flee before they reached him. Not likely. And there were no other doors in this room - he would just have to face it. Brush off whoever it was with a pitiful excuse or spiteful accusation so that he could maintain the isolation required for their safety. 

He’d been messing around with some files in the far corner and didn’t even turn when he heard the door open. 

“Martin?” 

Martin inhaled sharply, wanting more than anything to turn around and run to Jon, but suppressing the urge deep down. He turned around slowly and tried to keep his emotions in check. 

However, when he finally faced him, it seemed Jon couldn’t see him. Jon glanced around the room quickly, then sighed when he realized Martin was nowhere to be found. 

In the absence, Jon stepped over to Martin’s desk and looked it over casually; he didn’t seem particularly interested in the notes and statements, but instead in Martin’s tea mug (the one that Tim gave him as a Secret Santa present, in happier times), the stickers on the edge of the drawer (that Sasha had placed there to cheer him up… or had it been not!Sasha?), an embossed plaque with a calming poem written in both English and a language Jon didn’t recognize, even if he could read it (Melanie brought back from India for Martin, though they’d barely known each other then), the kitschy keychain of a dinosaur with a monocle and a saucer of tea in his tiny arms that read ‘tea-rex’ (Basira saw it in a shop and bought it for Martin just because, no occasion necessary), the book set page-down to keep its place (it was Martin’s favorite poetry compilation, gifted to him by Jon, and the title had been worn off from many read-throughs), and the other accessories of humanity and companionship. 

Finally, Jon’s eyes fell on the framed photograph on the edge of the desk, half-hidden by piles of paperwork and folders. It had been taken at a holiday party before there were monsters or gods or avatars, and showed a candid moment where Jon and Martin sat beside each other on a couch, Martin’s arm casually draped behind Jon in a way that had only been meaningful for one of them at the time. 

The tired smile on Jon’s face faded and he sighed, heavier than before, still somehow unaware of Martin watching him in the corner. 

“I miss you, Martin,” he said quietly, brushing a speck of dust from the picture’s surface. 

Martin tensed in his concealment, but Jon’s eyes continued to move around the room, oblivious that the person he spoke to was mere feet away. His words served more as an utterance into the ether, a hope that somehow, wherever he was, Martin would hear and come back to him. 

But there was nothing more for Jon to find there. He stepped toward the door, opened it, and then turned back as if he might find some new epiphany. Instead, he took in a deep, sorrowful breath, and stepped out of the office, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Several minutes passed before Martin moved and finally wiped the tears from his cheeks, his previous task forgotten as he stepped back to his desk and ran his fingers over each memento. Martin had kept them around to remind himself why he had to do what he did. For them. For _all _of them, even the ones that weren’t there with them anymore. 

Finally, he noticed the tape recorder still running on the desk. That Jon hadn’t seen it seemed unusual, but hardly the strangest thing going on in the Archives. As Martin reached for it, the quiet static amplified until it filled the room with a squealing intensity. 

“Oh. I see.” Martin moved away from the tape recorder to leave it to its work. He had things to get back to as well. And it was easier to do all of those things without the distraction of friendship and emotion. It was easier to be lonely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the angst!  
You can find more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat about whatever on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
